


Steve, are you blowing the Winter Soldier?

by carolchang829



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex Pollen, Tony ships it, but like... comms transcript instead?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 巴基在執行任務時被下咒了。





	Steve, are you blowing the Winter Soldier?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgbubblesomg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/gifts).
  * A translation of [Steve, are you blowing the Winter Soldier?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573520) by [omgbubblesomg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg). 



> 2019年第一發！來個歡樂的小短篇ccc

通訊記錄＃20181011.1

任務地點：機密

出擊隊員：機密

 

開始記錄

 

·

·

·

 

 **美國隊長** ：鋼鐵俠，往高處走。搜尋任何我們沒抓到的目標。巴基和我會偵察實驗室。

 **鋼鐵俠** ：哦，我們不再用代號稱呼彼此了嗎？

 **美隊** ：噢，看在上帝的...

 **鐵人** ：嗯，如果你不想叫你的男朋友神奇先生或其他鬼稱號，那我不懂你為什麼老是堅持要叫我鋼 -

 **美隊** ：看在老天份上，東尼，請你偵察這個區域行嗎？

 **鐵人** ：沒必要惱羞成怒，隊長。賈維斯正在掃描。

 **賈維斯** ：所有出口都在監視之下，隊長。

 **白狼** ：實驗室看起來沒問題。準備進入。

 **美隊** ：好了東尼，保持位置直到我們出來。我們進入地下實驗室後有可能無法通訊，等會由你領隊搜索基地的其他部分。注意，這是個秘密行動，而且這裡頭有人質。

 **鐵人** ：好啦我知道我不是那麼低調 -

 **美隊** ：我是說克林特。

 **鷹眼** ：喔，最好是啦。拜託 - 不過就一次小小的潛艇爆炸咩，怎麼我就變成最笨手笨腳的那個？難道你們都忘記浩克用噴嚏摧毀一座城市那次嗎？

 **鐵人** ：作為支付善後費用的人，我向你保證我可沒忘。你知道有多少次我必須把Kleenex贊助的商品用上場嗎？

 **美隊** ：各位，我們可以把話題拉回任務上嗎？

 **黑寡婦** ：資訊顯示最底層有四個醫學實驗室。

 **美隊** ：我們看到第一間了。巴基正準備進去。三、二、一。

 

_\- 一記沈悶的撞擊聲 -_

 

 **寡婦** ：保持鎮定，大夥們。新的資訊進來了。那些不好捉摸的女巫們似乎有位成員在實驗室裡頭。謹慎前進，兩位。不太能解讀但看起來這位女巫小姐行事風格有些詭異。

 

_\- 幾分鐘後，轟地一聲 -_

 

 **寡婦** ：隊長？

 **鐵人** ：隊長，確認你有聽到娜特？

 **奇怪的聲音** ：啊，士兵。我知道你最終會找到我的。

 **白狼** ：人質在哪裡？

 **奇怪的聲音** ：他們正在...縱情享樂。你想看看嗎？

 

_\- 一陣朦朧的嗡嗡聲 -_

 

 **白狼** ：放下妳的武器！

 

_\- 像玻璃落地碎開的脆裂聲 -_

_\- 一聲短促的呻吟 -_

 

 **美隊** ：巴基！巴基，回報！可惡，燈光熄滅了。

 **鐵人** ：隊長，我把克林特送過去。

 **美隊** ：先不要。繼續尋找人質。我已經進入第一實驗室。

 

_\- 咬牙切齒的長長低吟 -_

 

 **奇怪的聲音** ：噓，士兵。你聽。

 **寡婦** ：隊長！巴基！趕快離開那裡！她是 -

 **白狼** ：可惡。王八蛋…

 **奇怪的聲音** ：噓 - 我知道那很痛，但疼痛會停止的。只要做你想做的，去取得你所渴望的，士兵。否則就死於痛苦。

 **白狼** ：妳以為這一點妖粉會讓我 - **嗷** -

 **美隊** ：巴基！巴基，你能聽見我嗎？

 **奇怪的聲音** ：你的朋友來了，士兵。接下來會發生什麼事呢？

 **白狼** ：啊，啊，啊 -

 **美隊** ：巴基，打開你髖骨旁的手電筒，我才能看得到你。

 **白狼** ：別過來，史蒂夫。我覺得我不能 - 哦 - 喔 -

 **奇怪的聲音** ：你好呀，隊長。終於 - 好好享受吧 -

 

_\- 三聲槍響 -_

 

 **奇怪的聲音** ：哦，拜託。好像子彈真的能傷到我一樣。

 **白狼** ： 史 - 史蒂薇？

 **美隊** ：抓好，伙計。我會 - 哇，嘿，呀，手不要亂放！

 **奇怪的聲音** ：該說再見啦。玩得開心，士兵。別忘了我告訴你的事呦。

 

_\- 一陣咻咻聲然後啪 -_

 

 **美隊** ：巴基？巴基，耶穌，你是怎麼 - ？

 **鐵人** ：隊長，發生什麼事了？

 **美隊** ：我認為巴基中了什麼咒語之類的。他表現的很奇怪 - **不** ，快住手，巴基。這裡不是 -

 **白狼** ：史蒂夫，媽的，史蒂薇，別離開我 - 你會嗎？

 

_\- 呻吟 -_

 

 **鐵人** ： 嗯。這聲音聽起來...不會是我想的那個吧？是嗎？

 **寡婦** ： 隊長，語音識別確認了敵方身份。她被稱為...靠，你們不會相信這個的...

 **美隊** ：事實上，我覺得我大概猜到了。巴基，哇喔！

 **寡婦** ：她稱自己為解放狐狸。但在當地她被稱為，呃，愛愛狐狸。

 **美隊** ：好的，我呃 - 我想我能明白這個稱號的由來。巴基，快起來，讓我帶你離開。

 **鐵人** ： 賈維斯，你收訊清楚嗎？記錄所有事。

 **賈維斯** ：在二樓偵測到人質。

 **鐵人** ：噢，你真的很不好玩。

 **美隊** ：大夥們，可以麻煩你們負責基地剩下的部分嗎？我，呃。我們可能需要關閉通訊一會兒。

 **鷹眼** ：我們會處理的，放心吧隊長。

 **寡婦** ：巴恩斯的神智會非常混亂，直到你解除這個咒語為止，隊長。根據我得到的資料顯示，一次交合應該就夠了。

 **鷹眼** ： 娜特，這些人來自40年代，他們不知道妳在說什麼。

 **白狼** ：我操，史蒂夫，媽的，你能不能 - 哦，上帝， **跪下** ，娃娃。

 **寡婦** ：我想他們沒問題，鷹眼。

 

_\- 一陣濕漉漉的聲響 -_

 

 **鐵人** ：史蒂夫，你在給冬兵 _ **口**_ 嗎？！告訴我你在給冬兵口。

 **美隊** ：美國隊長關閉通訊。

 

_\- 電波斷訊的滋滋聲-_

 

 **白狼** ：就是這樣，寶貝。再張開點。哦，上帝，這太爽了 - 我操，你是為此生的，不是嗎？

 **寡婦** ：呃。隊長？你關閉了你的通訊，但巴恩斯沒有。

 **白狼** ：含進去史蒂夫，全都含進去。好好把我全部吞下去，娃娃。這是你應得的。

 **鷹眼** ：我靠天哪。

 **白狼** ：你看起來美極了，小嘴塞得滿滿的，甜心。等我操你的時候你看起來會更美，幹。

 **鐵人** ： 喔！我，的，老，天。美國隊長是個 **受** ！賈維斯快，打電話給羅德，他欠我二十塊錢。

 **賈維斯** ：十二名人質都還活著。

 **鷹眼** ：托尼，發現綁匪。

 **鐵人** ：我看起來在乎這個嗎？賈維斯，隊長頭盔裡的攝像頭還在運作嗎？

 **寡婦** ：克林特，把那些傢伙放倒，留一個讓我審問就行。托尼，回來這裡。

 **白狼** ：史蒂薇，寶貝，你讓我慾火焚身。感覺到了嗎？感覺到你對我的影響嗎？喔是的，為我發出那些誘人的聲音。

 **鐵人** ：注意語言！

 **寡婦** ：詹姆斯，如果你能聽到我，就按下你耳機上的按鈕。除非你想在明天的小報上看到這整段下流話。

 **鐵人** ：絕讚的主意，娜特。賈維斯！立刻打電話給小報！我要變成有錢人了！

 **賈維斯** ：先生，你的淨資產超過120億美元。

 **鐵人** ：120億美元 **又20美元** ，我贏了羅德！

 **白狼** ：媽的，史蒂薇。操，我操，你永遠那麼緊。寶貝娃娃，總是把最好的留給我對嗎？你感覺超讚，啊 - 哦 - 撐住，蜜糖，我要操翻你。

 **鐵人** ：別管那些人質了，我一定得親眼瞧瞧這個。鐵人離線。

 

_\- 電波斷訊的滋滋聲 -_

 

END.


End file.
